


Puppet

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: If one would've asked if Steve missed something from the time when he was small, he would say no. It wasn't a lie. He just didn't knew he missed it
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109
Collections: Stuckony Server Bingo Collection





	Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Stuckony Server Smut Bingo.
> 
> Thanks a lot at toxicology for looking this fic <3

Steve wouldn’t say that he missed anything from the time he’d been small. 

He’d been sick more often than not, almost died a few times during most winter and couldn’t go play with the other kids.

It didn’t get better when he got older. 

He didn’t really grow. He was still always sick. Neither the girls nor the boys looked twice at him.

When he stepped out of Erskine’s lab, he knew that there would not be a single thing that he missed.

But when Bucky threw him on the ground, almost eighty years later, during a simple round of sparring, grinning down at him while he offered Steve his hand?

Yeah, Steve knew that he had missed _this_.

Being thrown around, just as Bucky liked. Just because Bucky _could_.

And now? There was nothing else on his mind.

_~*~*~_

Their relationship wasn’t easy. It hadn’t started easy eighty years ago, it hadn’t started easy when they picked it up again.

Bucky couldn’t really remember what they had done with each other. Couldn’t remember what he liked. They had to relearn everything.

Steve had always the feeling that something was missing. But he couldn’t figure out what it was, because everything was perfect. Bucky was just perfect.

But when Bucky asked, weeks after that training session, if Steve would mind if they tried to be a bit more… rough? With Bucky being the one who roughed Steve up a bit?

Steve felt almost bad for how fast he said yes.

Bucky had just smiled and nodded, telling him that he would need a few more days. Steve didn’t care.

_~*~*~_

Steve had almost forgotten their talk again when he came home and Bucky just threw him against a wall, keeping him there.

The kiss was harsh and dirty, hurting in all the good ways Steve remembered.

And when Bucky pulled back and kept Steve where he was, not budging an inch, as if it was nothing? As if _Steve_ was nothing but a scrawny kid?

Steve felt himself getting very hot.

Bucky didn’t do much more that evening. Just kept Steve where he was when Bucky felt like it. Just testing himself out to see if he liked it.

The way Bucky grinned when Steve whimpered told them both that he liked it very much.

_~*~*~_

“I want to try something… else.”

Steve barely kept himself from saying, ‘Anything you want’.

“And what would you like to try?”

Bucky hesitated for a short second, then staring into the emptiness. He did that sometimes. When Steve had asked, Bucky had explained that he was trying to evaluate how safe something was with the Soldier.

“I want you to struggle. If that’s okay with you.”

Steve frowned and looked at his boyfriend.

“What do you mean exactly, Buck?”

“Well, when we have… sex. You like it when I pin you down. Maybe you could struggle? I like seeing you struggle.”

Steve snorted. He would probably like it, too. But it was one thing, to have the illusion that Bucky was way stronger than Steve was when Steve _kept still_ than maybe having his bubble destroyed and finding out that Bucky maybe wasn’t that much stronger.

“Think you can really hold me down?”

Bucky grinned and went back to the kitchen, never answering with words.

_~*~*~_

They agreed that they would start slow.

That was what they had talked about.

But when Bucky actually pinned Steve down on their bed after Steve came out of the shower, grinning just like that day during training, but this time with Steve half-naked and Bucky’s other hand wandering down until he could grab Steve’s cock quite harshly through his pants?

Well, that wasn’t slow. Not at all. And Steve couldn’t say that he minded.

“Oh god…” Steve moaned when Bucky gripped just a bit harder, almost giving Steve more pain than he could handle for pleasure, but then, always the right amount. It felt as if he wanted to crush Steve’s cock, but it was the metal hand and they both _knew_ that Bucky hadn’t even started with that one.

But the hand keeping Steve on the bed, preventing Steve from moving right now? That was the flesh one.

“If you want something, beg or take it.” Bucky said, his voice strangely unaffected, almost cold, and Steve just... loved it. 

He didn’t beg. He tried to get himself up, tried to spin them around, just to find himself suddenly on his knees, Bucky with both hands on his shoulders, keeping him down with intense pressure.

Steve felt himself getting harder by the second. And the way Bucky was still grinning was definitely not helping.

“Well, begging it will be, it seems.” Bucky said laughing.

He even laughed when Steve bit his wrist and headbutted him.

Steve suddenly felt as if the ground had been kicked away, he had barely enough time to catch his fall, landing on his hands and knees.

Bucky’s hand, the flesh one, suddenly gripped his neck, hard and pressed him down, until Steve had to move his head to the side until his cheek touched the ground.

He tried to get up, just to have his face smashed to the ground again. Bucky chuckled and then ripped Steve’s pants off with practised ease - but where Bucky would’ve gotten this practice, only God knew where.

“Last chance, Stevie. You can beg freely or I will make sure you won’t have the air for it.”

“Fuck you.” Steve spat, feeling how Bucky kicked his legs apart and knelt between them. Steve yelped when he got pulled up by his hair until his head connected with Bucky’s shoulder. 

Before he could try to move, Bucky pressed down on his throat, cutting off his air.

Steve couldn’t move. Not one inch. And now, he couldn’t even take a breath.

“Don’t think so, punk. _I_ think you will get fucked. But I’m nice, I’m gonna tell you what exactly will happen.” Bucky whispered while he trailed his hand down to Steve’s cock again, giving it a few lazy strokes.

He started to see a few black dots dancing in front of his eyes.

“I will let you go. Two floors. The lift on this floor is deactivated except for emergencies. If you can make it to the lift downstairs, I may think about being nice. If you can’t make it, I will press you down and show you how strong I really am while fucking you with the barest hint of prep.”

Steve tried to swallow. If this wasn’t even Bucky’s whole strength he wasn’t sure he even wanted to reach the lift.

The pressure on his throat lightened a bit and Steve sucked in air greedily, still hard, already leaking.

“Please.” Steve croaked, but Bucky just pushed him on the ground again, hard.

“Too late to beg. If you want it… well, make it worth my while.”

Steve was up before he could register the words completely, ignoring how wobbly he felt and started to run.

He didn’t make it to the lift. He barely made it to the couch downstairs before Bucky tripped him and pressed a boot on his neck.

Only then Steve realized that Bucky was still clothed while Steve was completely naked.

“Aw. Poor, desperate boy.” Bucky said, mockingly.

Steve had been wrong when he had thought that he didn’t miss anything from the time where he was small. Because this? Being strong enough to kill a man with a punch, but still get thrown around like a puppet by Bucky? This was something he never wanted to miss again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
